criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Luner
|birthplace = Palo Alto, California |family = Susan Luner Stuart Luner David Luner |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Jamie Michelle Luner is an American actress best known for her roles in Just the Ten of Us, Melrose Place, Profiler, All My Children, and many Lifetime movies. Biography Luner was born in Palo Alto, California, on May 12, 1971. Her mother was Susan, an actress, and her father was Stuart, a sales representative. She was raised in a Jewish household and has an older brother named David, who is three years her senior. When she was four years old, Luner starred in a tissues commercial, which was the start of a future acting career. She initially pursued soccer as a hobby, but quit after she fell over and hit her head. After winning a local Shakespeare competition, Luner knew that she wanted to pursue a career in acting. She attended Beverly Hills High School, during which she was cast in the recurring role of Sheena Berkowitz in the sitcom Growing Pains. After graduating from high school in 1989, she went to an unknown number of schools with other future actors and actresses. She then started studying acting at the Professional Children's School in New York City, New York. After guest-starring in several episodes of Growing Pains, Luner went on to star as Cindy Lubbock in the Growing Pains spin-off Just the Ten of Us. When the show was canceled, she took a sabbatical, attending the Epicurean Cooking School in Los Angeles, California, apprenticing as a cook, and becoming a chef at a French restaurant. After a while, Luner decided to return to television. In 1993, she made an appearance in the made-for-TV movie Why My Daughter?. She followed this with a succession of made-for-TV movies, most notably Confessions of a Sorority Girl. Her next big break came in 1996, when she was cast as scheming vixen Peyton Richards in the prime-time soap-opera Savannah. Later in 1997, Luner was cast in Melrose Place, in which she portrayed the role of another scheming woman, Lexi Sterling, until the series' conclusion in 1999. In 1999, immediately following the cancellation of Melrose Place, Luner was cast as Rachel Burke in the NBC-produced show Profiler, a role which she played until the show was cancelled at the end of its fourth season in 2000. Following that, she continued to work steadily, with guest-star appearances on several TV series, including The Outer Limits, CSI: Miami, and That's Life. In 2000, Luner also starred in the indie feature film Sacrifice. In 2003, Luner played the role of Senior Deputy Ryan Layne in 10-8: Officers on Duty. The series was cancelled after only a year's run, during which Luner only appeared in just a total of eight episodes. Also, during that same year, Luner starred in the Sci Fi Channel original movie Threshold. The following year, she guest-starred in an episode of NCIS. In 2005, Luner appeared in four made-for-TV movies for the cable network Lifetime Television. These movies were The Suspect, Blind Injustice, Stranger in my Bed, and The Perfect Marriage. In 2007, she appeared as Susan in the comedy Black and Bluestein at The Santa Monica Playhouse. Also during that year, Luner starred in Nuclear Hurricane, a Sci Fi Channel original movie. Afterwards, she made a guest-star appearance on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Luner then joined the cast of All My Children as Liza Colby after Marcy Walker, Liza's original actress, retired from acting several years earlier. The soap-opera was cancelled in 2011, after which Luner starred in the Lifetime movies Walking the Halls, Stalked at 17, and The Perfect Boss. She then made guest-star appearances in the TV shows Supernatural and Criminal Minds in 2013. On Criminal Minds Luner portrayed art exhibit owner Madison Riley, who was attacked by serial killer Bryan Hughes in the Season Eight episode "Magnum Opus". Filmography *Murder in the First (2015) as Cassie Siletti (3 episodes) *The Bride He Bought Online (2015) as Rihanne *The Wrong Girl (2015) as Ashley Allen *Better Call Saul (2015) as Dreamy Woman *Heartbreakers (2014) as Teresa Stone (TV miniseries) *True Blood (2014) as Amanda H-Vamp *Two and a Half Men (2014) as Tracy *The Cheating Pact (2013) as Ms. Walters *The Glades (2013) as Willa Garbett *Out of Reach (2013) as Dianne *The Perfect Boss (2013) as Jessica Slate *Criminal Minds - "Magnum Opus" (2013) TV episode - Madison Riley *Stalked at 17 (2012) as Toni Marshall *Supernatural (2012) as Annie Hawkins *Walking the Halls (2012) as Holly Benson *All My Children (2009-2011) as Liza Colby/Colby Chandler (306 episodes) *Trust (2009) as Sandra *Heat Wave (2009) as Dr. Kate Jansen *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) as Elizabeth Rodriguez *Nuclear Hurricane (2007) as Linda *The Suspect (2006) as Beth James *The Perfect Marriage (2006) as Marianne Danforth/Annie Grayson *The War at Home (2006) as Jodi *Stranger in My Bed (2005) as Sara Hansen *Blind Injustice (2005) as Diana Scott *NCIS (2004) as Amanda Reed/Lt. Cmdr. Hamilton Voss *10-8: Officers on Duty (2003-2004) as Senior Deputy Ryan Layne (8 episodes) *Threshold (2003) as Dr. Savannah Bailey *Warrior (2002) as Eldoran's Girlfriend *CSI: Miami (2002) as Nikki Olson *That's Life (2001) as Samantha Richardson (3 episodes) *The Outer Limits (2001) as Dr. Candace Maguire *The Drew Carey Show (2000) as Jenny *Profiler (1999-2000) as Rachel Burke (20 episodes) *Sacrifice (2000) as Naomi Cohen *The Pretender (2000) as Rachel Burke *The Force (1999) as Stacey *Melrose Place (1997-1999) as Lexi Sterling (58 episodes) *Friends & Lovers (1999) as Model *Savannah (1996-1997) as Peyton Richards (34 episodes) *The St. Tammany Miracle (1994) as Lootie *Diagnosis Murder (1994) as Kimmy Marlowe *Tryst (1994) as Mindy *Confessions of a Sorority Girl (1994) as Sabrina Masterson *Rebel Highway (1994) as Sabrina Masterson *Moment of Truth: Cradle of Conspiracy (1994) as Donna *Moment of Truth: Why My Daughter? (1993) as Diana Moffitt *Reasonable Doubts (1993) as Tiffany Beaman *Married with Children (1992) as Gerri *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992) as Roxanne *Growing Pains (1987-1990) as Kara Daye/Cindy/Sheena Berkowitz (5 episodes) *Just the Ten of Us (1988-1990) as Cindy Lubbock (47 episodes) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Rock Around the Clock (1989) - Just the Ten of Us - 1 episode 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses